


Day Fifteen: Superheroes

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kids, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “You can’t stop me!” Thomas said, sounding triumphant. “I’ve already won! I’m going to be the king of the world and there’s nothing you can do!”“You’re not beating me,” James said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared up at Thomas.





	Day Fifteen: Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same verse as the sleepover story.

“Mwahahahaha!” Thomas cackled, standing tall on the top of the tower. “You’ve fallen into my trap!”

“You’re never going to win!” James said, staring up at Thomas the cage he’d been trapped in at the bottom of the tower. 

“You can’t stop me!” Thomas said, sounding triumphant. “I’ve already won! I’m going to be the king of the world and there’s nothing you can do!”

“You’re not beating me,” James said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared up at Thomas.

“You’re trapped,” Thomas pointed out, leaning against the railing and smirking down at James. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me. But… you could join me.”

“Join you?” James laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion. “Why would I do that? You’re the villain and I’m the hero!”

“‘Every villain is a hero in his own mind,’” Thomas said, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s dumb,” James said, rolling his eyes. “Heroes don’t hurt people just to get what they want. Heroes protect people!”

“But you’d have so much more fun if you joined me,” Thomas said, eyes sparkling with mischief and interest. 

“Oh?” James said, raising a single eyebrow as he stared up at Thomas.

“Yeah,” Thomas nodded. “We could rule the world together! Be Kings of the Universe together!”

James hummed in thought, “Well-“

“Thomas! James!” Both boys jumped, turning to where James’ mother was stood on the back patio. “It’s time to come inside now, boys. It’s time for dinner.”

“But, mom!” James whined, pouting as he climbed out of the trampoline they had been pretending was a cage. “We were still playing!”

“It’s dinner time,” Mrs Madison said. “And you need to take your medicine, Jemmy.”

James huffed, crossing his arms as he waited for Thomas to climb down from the treehouse. Once Thomas was down, James grabbed his hand and the boys went into the house together. 

—

“Next time I want to be the hero,” Thomas said, taking a bite of his chicken nugget. 

“But you always want to be the villain,” James said, looking up from his plate. The boys were sat across from each other at the kitchen table, plates of chicken nuggets and fries resting in front of them. Mrs Madison was puttering around the kitchen, tidying up and humming along to the music playing on the radio. 

Thomas shrugged, “Next time I want to be the hero.”

“But I like being the hero,” James pouted, licking the ketchup off his lips. Thomas frowned, looking down at his plate as he tried to figure out what to do. The boys ate silently for a moment while Mrs Madison watched on with a smile. She wondered how long it would take for them to come to a resolution. 

“We can both be the hero!” Thomas exclaimed, sitting up straighter. “We can both be the heroes and save the world.”

“Then who will be the villain?” James asked, dipping a few fries in the ketchup. 

Thomas hummed thoughtfully, chewing and swallowing a mouthful of chicken nugget and fries before speaking. “Alexander!”

“You don’t like Alex,” James said, brow furrowing a bit.

“That’s why he’d make a great villain!” Thomas said, grinning. James laughed, shaking his head fondly at his best friend. 

“I don’t think Alexander will come if we don’t invite John too,” James said, taking a drink of his water. “They don’t go anywhere without the other.”

“A bit like you two,” Mrs Madison said, bring over a couple little bowls of fruit. 

“Yeah, but we’re cooler than them, Mrs Madison,” Thomas said, grinning cheekily. She chuckled, patting Thomas’ shoulder gently. 

“I’m sure you are, darling,” she smiled. “Finish up your dinner and fruit and then you can have a special treat.”

“Yes, mom,” James said, shoving a handful of french fries into his mouth. Thomas followed suit, trying to shove even more fries than James did, making Mrs Madison laugh and shaking her heads fondly as she went back to whatever it was she was doing. 

“So can I be the hero next time?” Thomas asked as he grabbed a piece of pineapple from his little bowl. 

“I guess,” James shrugged, munching on his apple. “As long as we both get to be the hero together.”

“I suppose I can deal with having Alexander around if it means I get to be the hero with you,” Thomas said, licking the pineapple juice off his lips as he smiled at James. 

“You know, you and Alexander are a lot alike,” James said, smirking. “You’d probably be good friends if you just gave him a chance.”

Thomas gasped dramatically, pressing a hand to his chest, “James, you wound me!”

James just shrugged and continued to eat. Thomas huffed, pouting at his friend for a moment before returning to his food. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https:isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
